Restaurant Thunderclan
by WarriorsRule4
Summary: Firestar and Sandstorm open a restaurant. Watch the chaos unfold as Tigerstar becomes head chef, Scourge leads the emergency services and Jayfeather becomes a waiter! Rated T just in case.


**~Restaurant Thunderclan~**

**In Fourtrees (just after the Darkest Hour) Firestar and Sandstorm have opened a restaurant named Restaurant Thunderclan. This story is about the customers and what they eat and basicaly, the chaos! (Including chaos in the kitchen)**

**First I'll do a list of who works there:**

**Owners: **Firestar and Sandstorm

**Waiters: **

Brambleclaw - Head Waiter

Jayfeather (Yep, I mix the characters in different times up)(Why in the name of Starclan did Firestar choose _him?_)

Cloudtail

Willowpelt

Brindleface (Yeah, I know she's dead. But like I said, I mix it up.)

**Chefs:**

Tigerstar - Head chef (Okay. Firestar. Explain yourself. LOL)

Lionblaze

Ferncloud

Squirrelflight

**Tasters:**

Graystripe - Head taster (Do we want the food tasted or devoured?)

Silverstream (Yet another distraction.)

Feathertail (Oh come on! Distractions, distractions!)

Stormfur (You're kidding me, right?)

Millie (This is getting stupid. Please help me!)

**Emergency Services:**

Scourge - Head of Emergency Serves ie. Firemen, policemen, ambulance. (Really Firestar? Really?)

Hollyleaf

Mapleshade

Brokenstar

Hawkfrost (How many of these guys come from the Dark Forest?)

**Customers: **Anyone who's not on this list!

**You may submit characters for the roles. I will accept apprentices as well, and they will get warrior ceremonies.**

**If you're wondering why I made Firestar pick the wrong people completely, it's quite a simple answer: It's funnier that way. So if Jayfeather cuts someone by dropping plates and Scourge won't send the services, don't be surprised.**

**Finally, you can submit any real or fake characters to enter the restaurant. Any submitted I will make eat Firestar's dish of the day.**

**WARNING: May include physco Firestar's. May include whole plates of food dissapearing while in the tasting area. May include random things happening.**

**Last thing: Cats may NOT die. Also, Mothstar, I am going to use OMW - Oh My Whiskers. Aaand. . . should I do a menu?**

**Okay, sorry for ranting on, but here it is:**

Sandstorm finished polishing the tables and turned the closed sign to open.

Brambleclaw, head waiter, padded up to her.

"Jayfeather dropped the plates again." He informed her, then returned to the sightless grey tom, lying in a heap of shattered, very expensive, china plates.

She sighed. Why did Firestar want _Jayfeather_, of all cats, to be a waiter? _Atleast he's not a chef!_ She thought.

Suddenly a cat pushed her way into the restaurant. She was a tortoiseshell she-cat with one black forepaw.

"Hello Sandstorm." The cat mewed mysteriously.

"Hello- Wait! How do you know my name? Who are you?" She was shocked this cat knew her.

"I am Dawncloud (This is who I'm meant to be on my profile LOL. RANDOMNESS!) And I know your name because: I won't tell you, because I forgot. I don't like forgetting. It makes my head hurt with the forgettiness."

Sandstorm stared at the odd she-cat who didn't like forgettiness.

"Sorry, let me introduce myself properly. You know my name, so let me tell you about myself.

I looooooooooooooooooooooooove fish fingers! I enjoy milking cows. I eat cornflakes for dinner and cheese for breakfast. (This isn't about me, don't worry!) Wherever I go I carry a nappy, just in case. I- Wait a minute! I smell. . . . . . . . . . RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! DUSTPELT'S COMING!" (I have nothing against Dustpelt. I just thought of him randomly.)

"Okaaay." Sandstorm stared at the tortoiseshell before continuing. "Would you like me to show you to your table?"

"Uh. . . Ok. What's a table?" Dawncloud asked. (Sometimes her brain goes wierd and can't remember.)

Sandstorm blinked and pointed to a table.

"Oooh. Okey dokey!" Dawncloud ran at the table at top speed, going straight through it.

"How'd you do-" Suddenly the table split in two.

"Die table! Die!" Dawncloud screamed, and ran out the restaurant. She poked her head round the doorway. "This isn't the last you'll see of me. . . " She warned, and ran off out into the day.

Sandstorm stared after her. What was wrong with this cat?

Suddenly Daawncloud pelted back in.

"Sorry forgot my coat- wait! I don't have a coat!" And she ran away once again.

Then another customer came in. It was Leopardstar.

"Hello, Sandstorm. Table for 3 please." Leopardstar meowed as politely as possible.

"Of course, Leopardstar. This way." Sandstorm led the leader to her table. Three cats sat down. From left to right they were: Crookedstar, Leopardstar, Mistystar. (CRAZY MIX-UP!)

Sandstorm frowned. Leopardstar, that bit was fine. But Crookedstar was dead. And Mistystar? She's a deputy! Not a leader! She faked a smile and ran upstairs to the owners office quickly.

She wiped forehead and let out a 'phew'. Now _that _was freaky.

.

Jayfeather scented the air. He could smell Mistystar, Leopardstar and some Riverclan scent he _somehow _made out as Crookedstar, but he still wondered who Crookedstar _was._

He made his way over to the table, running into other tables reguarly. When he got there, he forgot to stop walking and knocked Leopardstar off her chair.

"Sorry!" He mewed quickly, not quite sure who he was saying sorry _too._

"You'd better be." Leopardstar growled, climbing back on her chair.

Jayfeather whipped out a notebook. But before he could ask what the order was, Firestar burst in through the restaurant doors.

"I just fell out the window!" He yelled happily. "What do ya think of me now, Starclan?" He screamed at the sky.

"Uh, Firestar?" Leopardstar probably looked appalled, but Jayfeather couldn't see. Suddenly he had a vision. Firestar fell out the window and hit his head. Really hard.

"I'm a little teapot, short and stout! I can't continue 'cause I don't know what I'm meant to do!" Firestar sang.

"Firestar, are you alright?" Mistystar asked.

"FIRESTAR? I AM FIREICECREAMSTAR!" Firestar yelled. (I give full credit to Mothstar for that line.)

"Okaay, Fire_icecream_star, are you alright?" She repeated.

"What do you mean, telephone?"

"Tele_what? _Firestar, you've lost it!"

Firestar shook his head violently.

"I'm alright now!" He jumped in the air and tried to do the splits. He failed, and landed painfully. But Jayfeather never saw.

Firestar ran upstairs and Jayfeather continued with his waiter business.

"Okay, what would you like to order?" He asked.

**Okay, guys, sorry for the interruption, but I think I'm going to do it like this from now on. Tell me what you think.**

Leopardstar: *shakes head slowly, then realizes Jayfeather spoke to her* Oh, um, I'll have a fried squirrel.

Crookedstar: I'll have fish and mouse whiskers.

Mistystar: I'll have-

Firestar: *bursting into the room from upstairs* You'll have my dish of the day!

Everyone gasps, and Jayfeather faints. Firestar takes the order notebook and runs into the kitchen. Brambleclaw comes out carrying fried squirrel. He places it in front of Leopardstar and runs back into the kitchen. Willowpelt comes out with fish and mouse whiskers, placing it in front of Crookedstar.

Mistystar: *shivering* What about me?

A warning siren plays and a spooky voice starts talking.

Voice: Get out! Leave now! It's not safe here!

Cloudtail enters with a silver plate with a silver cover over it. He places it in front of Mistystar and lifts the lid. Mistystar faints, then wakes up again, sees the dish, faints, wakes up again and stays awake.

Mistystar: *in a squeay voice* It's cheese! (Mistystar is scared because in this she's lactosintolerant.)

Firestar: Eat it!

Cloudtail: I'd do as he says. Otherwise bad things will start to happen. (shudders and runs away screaming 'EAT IT! EAT IT!')

Mistystar takes a big gulp and eats the cheese quickly. Then she runs out of the restaurant.

Leopardstar: Firestar! Why did you make her eat it?

Firestar: Did I, Leopardstar? Did I?

Leopardstar and Crookedstar together: YES!

Firestar: Oh. (Walks away sadly, muttering about cheese.)

Brambleclaw: *approaching from the kitchen* Sorry, he gets very emotional about his dish of the day.

Crying is heard from upstairs.

Brambleclaw: See?

Dawncloud opens the door and comes in. Brambleclaw goes up to her.

Brambleclaw: Would you like a table?

Dawncloud: *casually* Tables must die.

Brambleclaw: What?

Dawncloud: *shouting* TABLES MUST DIE IMMEDIATELY! THEY ARE GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD! NINJA DAWNCLOUD WILL TAKE CARE OF IT THOUGH! *normally* Anyway, a table for 1 please.

Brambleclaw: *taken aback* Er, ok. This way, um. . . Ninja Dawncloud.

Dawncloud: Huh? It's just Dawncloud.

Brambleclaw shakes his head and leads her to a table overlooking the Thunderclan camp. She spots Dustpelt sitting with Ferncloud, sharing prey.

Dawncloud: No! NO! IT'S DUSTPELT! IT'S DUSTPELT! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! (Runs straight into the glass wall. Knocks on it a few times before deciding it's perfect protection.)

Brambleclaw: Anything to eat?

Dawncloud: Fish fingers. Now.

Brambleclaw: Er, ok. I'll get Tigerstar to make it right away, then Graystripe can taste it to make sure he didn't poison it again.

Brambleclaw turns around. Fire is raging through the restaurant. He quickly calls the emergency service. Scourge answers.

Brambleclaw: Hello? There's a fire at Restaurant Thunderclan!

Scourge: Ok. What about it?

Brambleclaw: We need the fire brigade!

Scourge: And?

Brambleclaw: *trying not to lose control* You need to send them!

Scourge: Oh, right. Ok, they're on their way.

A few second later Brokenstar, Hawkfrost and Mapleshade appear.

Brokenstar: YES! YES! RESTAURANT THUNDERCLAN SHALL BE DESTROYED!

Mapleshade: Actually, we have to make sure that doesn't happen.

Hawkfrost: WHAT? WHY?

Mapleshade: Otherwise we won't get payed.

Hawkfrost: TO THE RESCUE!

All three put out the huge fire that Firestar tried to make friends with and cried when it 'bit' him.

The ermegency services leave to go collect their paycheck, after Brambleclaw thanks them. Dawncloud takes a deep breath.

Dawncloud: I didn't want to inhale smoke, so I held my breath. I fainted halfway through though.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 1! Chapter 2 will be up shortly, once I've updated my main stories.**


End file.
